The project is directed toward the development of more effective methods of treatment of leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumors. Included in this program are: (1) the exploration of toxicity and the establishment of maximum tolerated dosage levels of new anti-neoplastic agents in Phase I studies; (2) the subsequent therapeutic applications of these new agents by exploratory treatment of a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase II and Phase III studies; (3) the exploration of new combinations of old and new agents using various timed sequences in an effort to exploit tumor cell cycles and cycle- active anti-neoplastic agents toward increased therapeutic effectiveness; (4) the development of improved combinations of drug therapy and radiation therapy exploiting maximum tolerated dosage levels in both modalities; (5) the exploration of immunotherapy and combinations of chemotherapy with immunotherapy; and (6) intensive exploitation of ancillary methods of supportive care with particular reference to leukocyte infusions from the Blood Cell Separator. Advances in radiation therapy and immunotherapy have made it imperative to implement these modalities in the whole schema of cancer therapy. Increasingly radiation therapy has played a major role in our planning and in new protocols for all types of malignant disease. This is to be pursued even more aggressively in the immediate future.